A prueba del gruvia
by Key Kirishima
Summary: Hikari es fanática del anime y manga Fairy Tail y su pareja favorita es el gruvia,cuando se entera de que hay un concurso se disfraces no duda en participar. Pasa a la segunda ronda, sin embargo ahora necesita un compañero y gracias a Takeru, que le cedió a su hermano, puede interpretar a su ship preferido ¿Podrá Yamato resistir el proceso?


« A prueba del Gruvia»

Reto de Chia

Pareja: Yamakari [Yamato Ishida x Hikari Yagami] y Michi [Mimi Tachikawa x Taichi Yagami]

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei. Así como los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los he utilizado para crear esta historia en base al reto de Chia en el foro "Proyecto1- 8"

N/A: Lo crean o no, hay una bolsa de papel con mi nombre sobre mi cabeza, este reto lo tengo desde hace mucho, no pude terminarlo para la era en la que me fue dado, pero más vale muy tarde que nunca, así que aquí está. Súper dedicado tanto a Chia Moon quien fue la que me lo propuso, así como para Jacque Kari, a quién le dedicó todos los fics Yamakari que escriba OwO/ los hago con amor, para darlos con amor.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

(Si algo luce excesivamente sin espacio, es porque estoy desde el móvil y a veces el formato cambia sin que me dé cuenta) Una disculpa por eso.

.

.

.

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa.

La mañana había iniciado inusualmente nublada, por lo que el torrencial que estaba cayendo en este momento no era nada para extrañarse, aquello sólo significaba que hoy no era muy recomendable salir de casa.

Y no es que a Hikari le importara aquello.

Para ella resultaba más que una ganancia el mal, o mejor dicho buen, tiempo que hacía.

Era perfecto para leer el manga que le quitaba el sueño, es decir, el manga de Fairy Tail.

Tres toques en la puerta interrumpieron su pensamiento.

—¿Vas a cenar, Kari? —le preguntó su casi cuñada, Mimi, luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación de la menor de los Yagami.

A la oji miel no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la respuesta que obtendría, pues los ojos de la hermana de su novio se desviaron hacia la pequeña acumulación de libros que había en el suelo. —Si no cenas, no hay manga—le dijo a modo de regaño, aunque fue con un tono dulce, Hikari sabía que no podía saltarse la comida en presencia de Mimi, la comida era un tema demasiado serio para la novia de su hermano.

—Voy enseguida—avisó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Sabes?—preguntó la mayor —, Tai no está, podemos tener una cena aquí en tu cuarto, si no tienes problema con eso—preguntó amablemente. Observando cómo Kari miraba con preocupación la pila de libros y mangas que tenía en su cama. No es que fuese desordenada, pero recientemente había recibido una caja de suscripción y se llevó la sorpresa de que traía más lectura de la que podía organizar.

—Siempre y cuando no se ensucien mis cosas, está bien—respondió.

—Perfecto.

Si bien, ella no se consideraba algún tipo de otaku, el comentario que hizo Mimi la hizo reflexionar acerca de ello.

.

.

.

—¿Vas a participar?—le preguntó con curiosidad Mimi —, se ve que se trata de esas cosas que te gustan.

¿Cosas que le gustan?

Entonces todo ese tiempo debió parecer una nerd del anime, bueno, no le importaba, Mimi tenía razón, eso era totalmente de su agrado.

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió mientras leía en la revista que había comprado, las bases para el concurso que anunciaba la misma —, sólo tengo que buscar algún personaje que encaje conmigo en cuanto a aspecto físico.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?—para Mimi, apoyar a su hermana política no representaba ningún problema, no es que fuera lo suficiente mayor para no entenderla, pero tampoco estaba del todo interesada en el mundo de los mangas y anime, sin embargo comprendía lo que se sentía cuando nadie te animara con algo que te apasionaba.

Le sucedió a ella con sus padres.

Recordar que de niña ellos tomaron la decisión de llevársela a Estados Unidos no le animaba mucho, después de todo tuvo que dejar a sus amigos, sus compañeros de clases, a su amor platónico de aquel entonces.

Y del presente.

Ciertamente, fue algo muy difícil para ella, además de que cuando eligió estudiar gastronomía sus amigos en norteamérica no hicieron más que decirle que iba a perder su tiempo, que era muy linda como para entrar en ese mundo, incluso personas con las que no se llevaba opinaban de su vida, diciéndole que no tendría futuro y similares.

Afortunadamente tomó la sabia decisión de regresar a Japón. Y obtener confianza de quien de niña se la había dado toda, Taichi Yagami.

Pensó que era un riesgo absoluto regresar sólo porque mantenía la ilusión de que el chico mantuviera la misma personalidad alegre y optimista que cuando era pequeño.

Al llegar al país se llevó con la gran sorpresa de que era todo un ikemen sus expectativas de recibimiento se fueron al suelo enseguida, pues de seguro estaba rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo y sabía por experiencia propia que demasiada atención era mala para el ego, por supuesto ninguna de esas chicas era ella, así que aún tenía la ventaja.

Y para su fortuna, él lo sabía.

"Esperé tanto este día" fue lo que él le dijo cuando la vio en el campus de su facultad, preguntando por su persona.

Definitivamente su chico tenía un corazón de oro.

Excepto, al apoyar a su hermana.

Taichi era un tipo más de deportes y fiestas, que de mangas y lectura.

La idea de desperdiciar un día de lluvia le parecía absurda, cuando podía ir a jugar fútbol bajo las gotas que caen del cielo.

Era muy optimista, pero con gustos diferentes.

Tampoco es que se sintiera obligada a apoyarla, era algo que le nacía hacer, Hikari era como la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso.

—Creo que este se adapta a ti—le mostró una figura a la Yagami quien se encontraba viendo opciones de personajes en otro tomo del manga.

El concurso de la revista consistía en hacer cosplay, es decir interpretación de un personaje incluyendo apariencia, actitud y similares, sin embargo las reglas no eran muy exigentes, por lo que seguramente una gran cantidad de personas acudirían y es por eso que se vio en la tarea de buscar el personaje que encajara al detalle y ella sabía perfectamente de qué serie tomarla.

Ya que Mimi se había ofrecido a ayudarla, luego de cenar y encargarse de limpiar la cocina, ambas se adentraron en la lectura, e inspección, de mangas, exclusivamente de Fairy Tail.

Su favorito.

Los póster en su pared y figurillas en su cómoda, sólo servían para que quien entrara se hiciera la idea de la gran fanática que es.

Alguien que pasa más de ocho horas en una fila para obtener el tomo de un manga.

Alguien que acampa fuera de las convenciones para conseguir ediciones especiales.

Alguien que escribe fanfics de su pareja favorita, por supuesto, el gruvia.

Ella es alguien que se toma muy en serio sus intereses, aunque no lo compartía con nadie fuera de su familia, Mimi y su mejor amigo Takeru, eran la única excepción. Su hermano nunca entraba a su habitación, así que no había forma de que se enterase.

—Lisanna—dijo analizando la propuesta de la de cabello largo y castaño.

«Nada mal»

Pensó Kari.

Mientras veía a sus otras opciones se dio cuenta de que la chica de los ojos azules era la que más le convenía.

Porque tenía tanto a Mavis como a Levy en su lista de opciones, eso por el hecho de que en aquella obra, las mujeres tienen mucho busto y algunas usan ropa muy reveladora, algo que no le quitaba el sueño, sin embargo cuando se trata de hacer cosplay, sí que es un problema.

El asunto con las pequeñas, tanto rubia como peli azul, es que necesitaría una peluca demasiada larga, en el caso de Mavis y hacer maniobras para con la cabellera azulada de la McGarden.

Aquello sería un dolor de cabeza, por no mencionar que debería estar pendiente de que se mantuviera así durante todo el día.

Definitivamente no.

Además, su altura no colaboraba con su objetivo.

Por otro lado, Lisanna, a pesar de tener un tamaño de pecho considerable, tenía el cabello perfecto.

¡Era justo como el de ella!

Y aquello tenía toda la ventaja.

Un disfraz que se deba retocar cada cinco minutos, no valía la pena.

—¡Es perfecto, Mimi!—le respondió sonriente a la novia de su hermano —, gracias, iré preparando una lista para comprar los materiales para el traje.

—¡¿De verdad está bien?!—preguntó la Tachikawa sonriente mientras echaba otra ojeada a la elección que había propuesto—, en ese caso, me alegra haber ayudado.

—¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo.

.

.

.

—¡Vaya! De verdad se te da bien la máquina de coser—felicitó Mimi mientras alzaba frente a ella el vestido que Hikari había diseñado, la Yagami escogió aquel vestido rojo con detalles en rosa porque le pareció más práctico, Lisanna tenía un repertorio de vestuario que no destacaban mucho y aunque aquello no le molestaba, sabía que para un concurso debía elegir el indicado, así que optó por aquel vestido que fue tan representativo antes de su partida a Edolas.

Seguramente al tener esos sentimientos en mente, la interpretación del personaje le sería más fácil.

—Gracias, pensé que no lo terminaría nunca—suspiró mientras tomaba el vestido y proseguía a cambiarse —. Lo bueno es que lo acabé antes del concurso y no cambia mucho mi aspecto, así que cuando salga de casa sólo necesitaré un sombrero para pasar desapercibida en la calle.

—Mucha suerte Kari—le deseó Mimi.

—Gracias por el apoyo—agradeció la joven Yagami.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo ese día libre—ofreció la joven Tachikawa.

—¿De verdad? —Mimi asintió —. En ese caso acepto la oferta, eso me ahorrará muchos problemas.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda.

—Pero—Hikari se detuvo a analizar la situación —, ¿Mi hermano no querrá pasar ese día contigo?

Hikari notó cómo el rostro de su acompañante se tornaba sombrío.

—Taichi Yagami tiene otras cosas que hacer—repuso obviamente molesta, pero no quería desquitarse frente a Hikari.

—¿Están peleados? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—No quiero hablar de eso, fue una tontería, pero espero que Taichi se dé cuenta de su error—sus frases parecían tener sentido, pero por su expresión era obvio que aquello le afectaba más de lo que decía, sin embargo conocía a Mimi y sabía que para no contarle nada a ella, debía ser algo delicado, por lo que prefirió no insistir.

.

.

.

El camino hacia el concurso no fue complicado, tal como le había dicho a Mimi, su atuendo era algo diferente, pero no lo suficiente para escandalizar a los usuarios del transporte público.

—Iré a estacionar el auto, te veo en la recepción —dijo Mimi, pisando el acelerador sin darle tiempo a Kari de preguntar.

—¿Es que acaso planea quedarse a ver?—no tenía mucho sentido, sabiendo el tipo de mundo al que Mimi frecuentaba, pero tampoco es que le molestara, de hecho, le haría bien tener a alguien de confianza cerca.

Se quitó su sombrero, entró al hotel donde se realizaría el evento, era mejor registrarse ahora que no había tantas personas a esperar que se llenara y arriesgar perder su esfuerzo por todo el ajetreo que seguramente habría.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la fila, no había tantas personas, pero estaba segura de que era cuestión de minutos para que eso cambiara, al llegar al inicio brindó su nombre y aclaró que participaría en el concurso de cosplay, recibió un gafete con su nombre y un logo que la identificaba como concursante, una vez realizado todo el papeleo, se retiró hacia el salón donde se daría el concurso.

No lo quería admitir, pero habían muy buenos disfraces, algunos destacaban demasiado, se notaba que eran de muy buena calidad, parecían mandados a hacer por algún ingeniero o similar, algunos vestidos hecho por diseñadores expertos.

Suspiraba mientras miraba su vestimenta, a pesar de estar muy conforme con el resultado, la competencia se veía difícil, no sabía cómo resaltaría. Sus pensamientos prontamente fueron interrumpidos por el hecho de que los pocos murmullos que había intensificaron de repente, al parecer alguien había ingresado, a medida que avanzaba para intentar descubrir el origen, escuchaba comentarios como

Es muy bella

¿Será una cosplayer?

¿Crees que se tomaría una foto conmigo?

Espero me dé su autógrafo

Hubo un momento en que Hikari llegó al frente de la multitud y se sorprendió de ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Kari!—le saludó una Mimi con cabellera negra —¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!—celebró acercándose a la peliblanca, temporal, y se la llevaba de la mano.

—Mimi ¿Qué está pasando?—le preguntó susurrando, lograron llegar hasta un balcón sin tantas personas.

—Eso quisiera saber yo—respondió Mimi. Miraba para todas partes para cersiorarse de que nadie se le acercara —. Sólo entré a la recepción y de repente tenía a varias personas preguntándome si había hecho algo especial para que la peluca se viera así, que mi vestido era muy simple, que mi rostro destacaba y que mis ojos ¡Ah! Todo esto es tan molesto—se quejó, aunque Kari la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era así.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, no es así?—la sonrisa de Mimi se hizo evidente mostrando que la Yagami tenía razón.

—No lo negaré, me recuerda a la preparatoria.

—¿De dónde sacaste la peluca?

—Siempre la llevo en mi bolso, por mi programa de cocina, pensé que mis rizos castaños pasarían desapercibidos y la gente dejaría de mirarme tanto, realmente no quiero llamar la atención aquí, sin embargo esta peluca tuvo el efecto contrario. ¡Es tan fastidioso!

—Lo importante es que te saqué de allí—repuso Kari mientras le colocaba su sombrero a Mimi —, creo que esto ayudará a camuflarte un poco, aunque no garantizo nada, debes dejar de llamar la atención ¡Dios! Eres tan parecida a Tai-nii-san en eso.

La leve sonrisa que esbozó la Tachikawa demostró que aún no estaba en buenos términos con él.

—Tienes que decirme qué sucedió—pidió Kari mirándola atentamente.

Mimi no tuvo más opción que confesar.

—Me molestó...—suspiró antes de seguir hablando —, que decidí estar contigo en esto y él simplemente no le dio importancia, incluso le pedí que viniera para apoyarte y que te ayudara en la segunda ronda pero no quiso, dijo que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y yo...yo…

—¿Segunda ronda?—preguntó sorprendida Hikari —¿Por qué Tai…? —y entonces lo recordó, necesitaría un compañero para la siguiente ronda, que aunque no habían dicho muy bien de qué trataría, habían dejado muy en claro que debían ser dos personas.

Por todos los cielos.

Se había concentrado tanto en Lisanna que olvidó por completo lo que seguía, pero lo hizo porque le gusta hacer las cosas en orden, no podía buscar un compañero, hacer otro atuendo y demás, porque ni siquiera sabía si iba a clasificar.

Decidió relajarse por ahora, ya tomaría riendas en el asunto dependiendo de lo que sucediera hoy.

—Tranquila—le dijo la menor, más tranquila —, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Soy consciente de que Tai nunca vendrá a este tipo de eventos ni se toma en serio mi pasatiempo, así que no me molesta.

—P-Pero...debería apoyarte…

—No puedes obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Cuando llegues a casa intenta reconciliarte con él, sé que es un bruto a veces, pero es una buena persona —aunque Mimi no quisiera admitirlo, la idea le parecía sumamente tentadora.

—Tienes razón. Debería ser yo quien te estuviera dando ánimos.

—Déjame hacerlo al menos una vez—un sonido proveniente del celular de Hikari le informó que era hora de ir a la competencia.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No lo sé, creo que sería algo arriesgado considerando lo que te ocurrió hace rato, creo que sería mejor si...—¡Mimi!

Ambas conocían aquella voz.

—¿Tai?—preguntaron ambas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Mimi, aquello le parecía muy improbable.

—Vine por ti—dijo sin notable emoción en su voz, más bien parecía enojado. Y es que Taichi fue testigo de lo que había sucedido hace poco con su novia, realmente no tenía planeado ir hasta allá, pero sabía que si no arreglaba las cosas pronto, no habría ~Michi Michi~ entre ellos.

Y él no podía soportar tanto.

Nunca creyó que su novia llamara tanto la atención, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romperle la madre a aquellos que la miraban de más, no quería hacer un escándalo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasaran por encima de él.

Logró ver a su hermana y a su novia cuando desaparecían del lugar, corrió lo más que pudo para seguirle el paso, pero al final se quedó atrás, no entendía cómo podían correr más rápido que él si llevaban tacones.

Quizás debía entrenar con ellos algún día.

En un intento de recuperar su vida amorosa fue hasta donde ellas, pero no se habían percatado de su presencia, de manera que pudo escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

"—Decidí estar contigo en esto y él simplemente no le dio importancia"

"—No puedes obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere"

Sus chicas realmente tenían argumentos válidos, le agradaba que Kari comprendiera y que hiciera entrar en razón a Mimi.

Después de todo... Él no podía dormir separado de ella por toda la vida!

Ni podía estar tan distanciado de ella por tanto tiempo.

Y lo más importante, la extrañaba.

—¿Quieres ir a casa con este idiota que te ama con locura?—preguntó el de cabellos revoltosos con una ligera sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa que enamoraba cada vez más a Mimi Tachikawa.

—Kari yo...—Mimi intentaba decir las palabras adecuadas para retirarse, pero la menor de los tres sonrió —. No te preocupes—le dijo a ella—. Tai-nii-san se volverá loco si pasa un día más sin ti.

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitaron escuchar.

Después de desearle suerte a su hermana, ambos se retiraron, no había tantas personas en el lugar, puesto que se debían encontrar en el salón del concurso.

Aquello sólo facilitó la llegada a casa del par de enamorados.

.

.

.

Habían muy buenos cosplays en el lugar.

Sin embargo Kari seguía sorprendida de que los que ella consideraba de muy buena elaboración no entraran al concurso.

Aunque no es que no se alegrara de su suerte, aquello le daba esperanzas de pasar.

Cosa que ya había sucedido.

Había clasificado.

No cabía de la emoción, quería gritar a todo pulmón, pero iba en el transporte público y probablemente gritar como loca le traería problemas, además, estaba intentando pasar desapercibida.

Aunque la gran cantidad de flores que llevaba no ayudaban para nada.

Y es que la votación se realizó dándole al público asistente un clavel rosa para lanzar hacia su cosplayer favorito cuando pronunciarán su nombre.

¡Ella había recibido más de la mitad!

Estaba consciente de que su atuendo era algo muy sencillo, los otros concursantes tenían muchas cosas elaboradas en su vestimenta, incluso Hikari se preguntaba cómo podían caminar.

El maestro de ceremonias del lugar, añadió un comentario que quizás fue la clave de todo,

"Menos es más"

Quizás destacó tanto, por no querer destacar tanto.

Sea como sea tenía otro asunto en qué pensar, pues había clasificado a la segunda ronda y no lo había hecho por poco, tenía que mantener el nivel del cosplay con el cual ingresó la primera vez, el problema era que…

¡Necesitaba un compañero!

Obviamente su hermano estaba descalificado, hasta se había burlado de ella, son familia y todo, pero eso de tolerarlo se lo dejaba a Mimi.

Quizás su mejor amigo la pueda salvar.

Lo llamaría apenas llegará a casa.

.

.

.

Cuando dijo que apenas llegara a casa, fue de manera literal, sólo hizo pasar por la puerta y encender el celular. Algunos ruidos desconocidos la hicieron detenerse, dejó el ramo de rosas en el sofá y fue a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Los ruidos parecían provenir del cuarto de su hermano, y cuando vio la ropa que Mimi llevaba puesta el día de hoy, no tuvo que pensar más, se ruborizó y salió corriendo hacia la entrada. Por suerte Hikari estaba planeando muy pronto irse a algún apartamento, estaba en la casa sólo porque le quedaba cerca de la universidad, pero era consciente de que Mimi y Taichi eran una pareja que necesitaban tener su privacidad y que ella sólo estaba interfiriendo, por supuesto que si se los comentaban ambos alegarían que estaba diciendo ridiculeces, pero los hechos reciente lo confirma.

Además, debería buscar su propia independencia, por no mencionar el hecho de que si quería aumentar su colección de mangas necesitaría un lugar más grande.

Uno del que ella sea responsable.

Un sonido en el móvil que llevaba en su mano le hizo regresar del mar que eran sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver el nombre que alumbraba en su pantalla, justo la persona con la que quería hablar.

—¡Hola Takeru!

.

.

.

—Lo siento Kari, tengo un examen súper importante ese día—la Yagami, luego de un sigiloso cambio de ropa, pues no quería que su hermano y Mimi se enteraran de que había llegado, decidió reunirse con el menor de los Ishida en su casa, algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer, pues los horarios de ella y su mejor amigo no solían coincidir, en esos momentos se encontraban de vacaciones, pero el rubio debía revalidar una materia, por lo que estaba asistiendo aún a la universidad.

—Sabes que si no fuera por eso, lo haría—le dijo él intentando que ella comprendiera que se le hacía imposible.

—Lo sé—respondió—, es sólo que eras mi única esperanza, no me queda otra más que retirarme—Takeru sabía cuánto iba a afectar aquello a la chica, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto, su cabellera decolorada a blanco era prueba de ello, realmente quería ayudarla.

Y como si los dioses del universo lo hubiesen escuchado, la solución acababa de entrar por la puerta de su casa, con jeans y camiseta azul.

—¡Hermano! —festejó alegre —. Kari nos está visitando, ven a saludar—le pidió al Ishida, quién no se había percatado de que tenían visitas y a medida que se acercaba su confusión iba en aumento.

¿Desde cuándo el cabello de Hikari era blanco?

Porque sí, sabía que era ella, a pesar de tener un sombrero puesto, pudo notar las ligeras hebras que se asomaban por los lados, cuando la chica se quitó el sombrero y giró para verlo, fue como si lo hubiera hecho en cámara lenta.

Los pálidos mechones se mecían lentamente a medida que daba la vuelta, sus ojos castaños destacaban más que nunca, siempre los encontró bonitos, pero hoy se estaban luciendo y la sonrisa que le dirigió para saludarlo fue el colmo de las bendiciones.

—¡Hola Yamato!—le saludó amigablemente.

Pero para el Ishida se trataba de algún tipo de alucinación u anuncio publicitario.

Estaba realmente hermosa.

La sensores ultra perceptivos de Takeru no tardaron en sonar en alerta, ciertamente sabía que su hermano tenía algún tipo de crush con su amiga, pero nunca se le ocurrió considerar si aquello era mutuo, Kari era muy reservada, o más bien despistada, con esos temas. Quizás esta era la oportunidad perfecta para probar suerte y si no, bueno, al menos lo intentaron.

—Qué bueno que llegas hermano—celebró Takeru, sacando del trance al mayor de los tres.

—¿A sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano, de ningún modo se acercaría a ella, sabía que frente a Takeru, aquello sería peligroso.

Porque por alguna extraña razón, Yamato creía que nadie sabía acerca de sus sentimientos, cuando la realidad es que aquello, sólo aplicaba a la persona a quienes iban dirigidos y que por cosas de la vida, estaba frente a él.

—Hikari me estaba comentando que necesitaba ayuda con algo—la aludida se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Era Takeru capaz de convencer a su hermano de ayudarla?

No lo dudaba, pero no quería molestar.

—Takeru, e-eso es…

—¿Qué sucede? Creí que de verdad necesitabas ayuda—le dijo su amigo —. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano no dejaría a una damisela en apuros ¿Verdad, Onii-chan? —Yamato debió suponer que había algún tipo de trampa en todo eso, maquinada por su hermano, por supuesto, pero él tenía razón.

Nunca le negaría la ayuda a Hikari.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó curioso. —¿Tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo aspecto?—indagó intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

—¡Oh! Esto—Kari río y tomó uno de los flecos que tenía —, es parte de un concurso en el que me inscribí—explicó.

—Así es—añadió Takeru —, y me estaba comentando que le hace falta un compañero para la siguiente etapa.

—Vaya.

—Pero yo no voy a poder ayudarla, hermano. Así que me preguntaba si podrías colaborar con nuestra querida Kari—concluyó el menor de los hermanos, la Yagami sólo atinó a sonreír.

—N-No quisiera molestarte, pero estaría muy agradecida de que me ayudaras—mencionó.

—De hecho, estará tan agradecida que te llevará al cine para ver una película ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto—ambos chicos se asombraron de la rapidez, casi robótica, con la que Yamato había respondido.

Pero ninguno iba a cuestionarlo, especialmente Takeru, ya que aquello podría arruinar su plan.

—Bien, yo me retiro, debo estudiar—anunció el estudiante.

—Buena suerte—desearon ambos y un ligero ,y apenas, visible rubor los acompañó.

—Tienen mucho que aprender—susurró Takeru negando con su cabeza mientras se alejaba a su habitación.

—¿Y bien? —Yamato tenía curiosidad por saber en qué se supone que se había metido, lo único bueno que veía es que estaría ayudando a Hikari.

Y aquello valía absolutamente todo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Soy todo tuyo—el dueño de los ojos azules no tardó en reaccionar ante lo dicho, casi echando humo por las orejas decidió aclarar lo dicho —Q-Quiero decir, eso es lo que Takeru dijo, así que…

—No hay problema —respondió ella riendo —, lo entiendo—estaba por dejar su taza en la mesa que tenía al frente, pero al parecer la colocó mal y estuvo a punto de caer en el suelo, algo a lo que ambos reaccionaron y se arrodillaron antes la alfombra estirando las manos para evitar escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose, todo de manera sincronizada.

Es por eso que en esos momentos ambos pares de manos estaban unidos, trabajando en equipo, para sostener la pequeña taza, que estuvo a punto de ver fin a su vida, pero que en ese instante, era algo de segundo plano, Yamato y Hikari se estaban observando atentamente, ninguno se atrevía a separar la mirada, hasta que Hikari sonrió notoriamente.

—¡Eres perfecto!—dijo con emoción, sin saber el daño en el corazón que le acababa de ocasionar a Yamato, su órgano parecía haber multiplicado por cien los bombeos de sangre en su cuerpo, estaba muy acelerado.

Y fue ahí cuando Hikari se dió cuenta de lo dicho.

—M-Me refiero a que...yo...el disfraz...cosplay…¡Ah!—la vergüenza la estaba derrumbando y no pudo hacer más que cubrirse el rostro para esconder su torpeza al hablar. Yamato sonrió, como no solía hacer, y se acercó a ella para quitar las manos de su rostro y mirarla fijamente, para motivar la a hablar.

—¿Qué te parece si me explicas todo desde el inicio? Quiero ayudarte, pero no sé qué hacer.

—D-De acuerdo—dijo ella, más tranquila.

«Los ojos de Yamato son tan hermosos.»

Pensó, pero no comunicó.

—Se trata de un concurso de cosplay y…

—Kari.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es cosplay?

—Tengo mucho que enseñarte.

.

.

.

—Bien, creo que ya deben haber terminado—dijo Hikari mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta de la casa.

Había intentado explicarle a Yamato en qué consistía el concurso, pero al ver que no entendía las referencias que ella utilizaba, decidió mostrárselas ella misma, por lo que Yamato condujo hasta la casa donde residía ella Mimi y su hermano para comprender mejor el asunto.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Terminar qué?—preguntó el rubio, a lo que la chica inmediatamente se ruborizó, no se lo explicaría ni de broma.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció la Yagami, rezando porque Taichi y Mimi estuvieran decentes. No es que tuviera miedo de que Yamato viera a su hermano luego de...luego de...tener relaciones, le preocupaba Mimi, ella era mujer y entendía perfectamente los asuntos que quisiera que se mantuvieran en privado.

—¡Yama! ¡Buenas noches!—saludó efusivamente la de ojos color miel, retirándose los guantes que había utilizado para retirar una bandeja del horno —¿Quieres galletas de frambuesa?—preguntó amablemente, sin embargo la reacción de Yamato fue ruborizarse y desviar la mirada —No, gracias—respondió. Y antes de que Hikari, quién había notado su expresión, preguntara el por qué su hermano apareció ante ellos.

—¡Hey Ishida! ¡Qué bueno verte! —anunció alegremente, estuvo a punto de acercarse a la visita, pero un olor lo hizo detenerse y cambiar su rumbo hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieres?—preguntó Mimi.

—Por supuesto—respondió él —¿Qué te trae de visita Yamato? Creí que estabas trabajando en unos planos o algo así.

—Vine porque Hikari me pidió un...

—¡Le dije que me ayudara en ecuaciones diferenciales!—respondió alarmada la joven. —,el bloque común de primer año incluye esa materia y se me da terriblemente mal, así que le pregunté si me podría ayudar.

—No sabía que te estaba yendo mal ¿Por qué no le preguntes a tu genial hermano?—cuestionó el de cabellos alborotados.

—Estoy segura de que no hubieras sido de mucha ayuda—respondió Mimi sirviendo vino en una copa —. Le harías la tarea a Kari sin darle oportunidad, es mejor que alguien tan inteligente y paciente como Yamato le enseñe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás diciendo que Ishida es mejor que yo?— una discusión podría estar a punto de iniciar, Mimi les hizo señas a Yamato y a Hikari para que se retiraran, cosa que hicieron de inmediato. Una vez que vio que no se encontraban, tomó una cucharada de la comida que acababa de hacer y se la dió a su novio.

—¿Cómo es posible que mi noviajflañ—la cuchara estaba dentro — ¡mmm! ¡Está delicioso!—saboreó, masticó y luego tragó— ¿Qué es?

—Salsa de pimientos y brócoli—le respondió ella sonriente.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Ahora sí me los comeré todos!—expresó alegremente el chico.

Su novia sí que sabía cómo distraerlo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso—se disculpó Hikari, a lo que Yamato no hizo más que soltar una carcajada.

—¿De verdad crees que no conozco a Tai? Te recuerdo que es mi mejor amigo y conozco lo cabeza dura que puede ser, ahora, volviendo a otro asunto mucho más importante, no es que me esté quejando, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos tomados de las manos? Estoy comenzando a sudar y no creo que te sea agradable.

—¿Eh? Pero si está perfecto—respondió ella enseguida.

3,2,1

—¿E-En serio?

—¡No! Es decir, sí, pero no creas, yo...esto ¡Ah! Mejor entremos—dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Vaya!

—Lo sé, es raro ¿No?

—No es eso, es que es más grande de lo que Takeru me había contado.

—¿Ta-Takeru te contó?

—Sí, pero no te enfades con él, terminó explicándome todo cuando pidió mi opinión—comentó el chico mientras admiraba todos los tomos que tenía la chica, las figuras y carteles de las paredes.

—¿Opinión?

—Sí, algo de una sudadera, parece que no se decidía si amarillo o celeste, por supuesto le dije que si la conocía bien, ella escogería…

—El rosa—nombraron al unísono, para girar la cara avergonzados segundos después.

—Ya me extrañaba que Takeru me hubiera regalado algo tan genial, era porque tuvo tu ayuda.

—B-Bueno, él escogió el regalo, yo sólo el color. —¡Te equivocas! El color es esencial yo…

—¿Tú..?

—Gracias, por conocerme tan bien.

Yamato definitivamente no sabía qué responder a eso.

—B-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí será mejor que me digas de qué se trata todo esto.

—¡Oh!—exclamó ella—. Lo que sucede es que entré a un concurso donde me debía disfrazar, o también conocido como "Hacer cosplay", de algún personaje, yo elegí a Lisanna—dijo alcanzando un tomo donde salía la albina—. Y con este participé, es por eso que mi cabello está así.

—Ya veo.

—Pude clasificar a la segunda fase—comentó mientras devolvía el libro a su sitio y sin querer desplazó otro que estaba casi al borde haciéndolo caer.

Y cayó justamente en la de Gray y Juvia contra Lyon y Sheria, es decir, el tomo 38, capítulo 321.

La batalla donde, ella consideraba, no tuvieron miedo de mostrarle al mundo que eran el uno para el otro.

Los ojos de Hikari estaban iluminados al ver las imágenes, Yamato siguió su mirada y recogió el libro del suelo.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer?

Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo, así que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, esperando que el chico no saliera corriendo o peor aún, burlarse de ella.

—Ese vestuario se ve complicado—dijo él, haciendo que ella dejara de jugar con sus dedos y lo mirara.

—El disfraz es lo de menos ¡Yo me encargo de hacerlo! ¡Incluso a tu medida!

—¿En serio? —indagó con asombro, no sabía que ella tenía talento para la costura.

Hikari asintió felizmente.

—Entonces, adelante. Hagámoslo—le alentó esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Sí!—celebró ella y no pudo evitar rodear al rubio con sus brazos, la acción lo tomó por sorpresa, así que para no perder el equilibrio, la sujetó de las caderas, y puede que un poco más abajo, para asegurar su estabilidad física.

Porque la emocional la acababa de perder.

.

.

.

—A ver, levanta tus brazos por favor—Tras los sucesos del día anterior, Hikari y Yamato decidieron poner en marcha sus disfraces, a tan sólo dos días de la segunda etapa del concurso, debían darse prisa. Por lo que habían quedado de trabajar en los disfraces.

Luego de que Hikari comprara los materiales necesarios, ahora se encontraba tomando las medidas del rubio para comenzar a diseñar.

—Ten cuidado, soy muy cosquilludo—advirtió el chico, pero fue muy tarde para darse cuenta de su gran error.

—¿En serio? —Hikari no tardó en comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Yamato, la risa que comenzó a salir era tan ruidosa que no encajaba para nada con el perfil sereno que solía emanar el rubio, pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz, la imagen que tenía en esos momentos frente a ella era oro.

Ni en sueños se detendría.

—¡B-Basta!—rogó en el suelo el Ishida, estaba llorando de la risa, pero Kari no se detuvo.

Sí esto seguía así moriría.

Así que sin más opciones tomó los muñecas de la chica, sin apretar demasiado, y la detuvo, pero no estaba preparado para la posición en que quedaron.

Ella encima de él, con su rostro recostado sobre su pecho.

El silencio se hizo notar.

Suavemente la liberó y contrario a lo que él creyó, ella no se alejó. Permaneció allí, quieta, seguramente escuchando como su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no le importaba, no cambiaría aquello por nada en el mundo.

Sólo porque se trataba de ella.

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿Gray la quiere o no?—luego de terminar las medidas y dejar los patrones hecho, Yamato consideró apropiado conocer al personaje que estaba por interpretar en la que él denomina "Una exhibición de disfraces". Hikari estuvo de acuerdo con ello, así que le ofreció los tomos claves para entender la personalidad del Fullbuster mientras ella pasaba a tela los patrones. Le parecía increíble que Yamato estuviera tan comprometido.

—Es complicado—le respondió ella —. La quiere, pero tiene miedo de tener una relación de ese tipo, ha perdido todo lo que ha amado, así que es comprensible que quiera ser aquel chico de hielo ¡Pero estoy segura de que Juvia ya está en su corazón! ¡La recordó con especial cariño durante su batalla contra Tártaros, además de que vivieron seis meses juntos cuando él simplemente pudo haberse ido sólo! ¡Tienen un especial llamado 413 datos! Sé que sólo le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos, no tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

—Qué interesante—comentó Yamato.

«Me recuerda un poco a mí» pensó él.

—Vamos, pruébate esto—pidió Kari mientras le extendía una prenda de ropa para la parte superior de su cuerpo y buscaba su cinta métrica para esperar por el chico.

Sin embargo, no imaginó que él se quitaría la ropa frente a ella.

—¿Q-Qué haces?—le preguntó ruborizada por ver el torso, muy bien trabajado por cierto, del rubio.

—Me voy a medir esto ¿Está mal?

—M-Me refiero a que puedes utilizar el baño y …

—Kari ¿No creo que tenga que ir hasta allá? Es más cómodo aquí—y sin decir más se colocó la playera y aquello que asimilaba ser un blazer, sólo que éste tenía una hebilla sobre su pecho para poder ajustarlo, que la chica le acaba de brindar —Me queda perfecto, aunque creo que se ve algo ajustado—los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban firmemente sobre la tela, cuando bajó los brazos la tela negra de los mismos se marcó a la exquisitamente sobre sus bíceps. Hikari quería suspirar ante tanta perfección.

—T-Te queda estupendo—felicitó, se encontraba debatiendo mentalmente a cuál dios debería rendir tributo ante su buena suerte, parecía como si alguna escritora de fanfics estuviera bendiciéndola y torturándola en algún tipo de historia con Yamato y ella de protagonistas.

—Gracias, supongo que tendrás que trabajar para la parte de abajo.

—¿Eh? A-Así es—«Yamato, por favor deja de hablar así» rogaba en silencio la Yagami.

— ¿Tendré que teñirme el cabello? —preguntó tocándose uno de los mechones que tenía.

—L-Lo siento—ofreció Hikari, había olvidado mencionar eso—, se necesita que tu cabello sea de otro color, puedes teñirlo o colocarte una peluca.

—Uhg, supongo que teñirlo es mejor opción, no creo que las pelucas sean cómodas.

—Normalmente no y el evento puede tardar algunas horas, así que como no estás acostumbrado, yo también te recomiendo teñirlo.

—¿Significa que estarás utilizando una peluca a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho?—le preguntó a ella, asombrándose por ello.

—Bueno, es que el color azul es difícil de conseguir con los tintes, eso sin mencionar que maltrataría mucho mi cabello, pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a utilizarlas.

—¿En serio?

—No.

No le podía mentir.

—Creo que cambiaré a otra opción en ese caso, no puedo dejar que seas la única que sufra.

—P-Pero no es nece...—¿No puedo?— cuestionó y nuevamente ella no pudo refutar lo que él decía, después de todo estaba en su derecho a elegir.

Ella asintió.

—Muy bien.

.

.

.

Si alguien le decía a Yamato que acababa de lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas, seguramente él lo compararía con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, su compostura estaba a punto de ceder, necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible o algo sucedería.

Y no podía garantizar sí sería bueno o malo.

Y es que Hikari se hallaba en ese instante de rodillas frente a él.

Sí, así es.

Pero contrario a todas las películas que había visto, de las que no se encontraba muy orgulloso, ella se encontraba tomando las medidas de su cintura y cadera.

Cada toque era una tentación demasiado buena para poder soportar, pero de algún modo lo estaba logrando.

—Yamato separa las piernas, por favor.

¿Khé?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Necesito medir el largo del pantalón—respondió ella —¿Te sientes bien?—¡Claro que no estaba bien! Él utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad, que ya casi ni tenía, para no caer en la tentación y librarse del mal que se le insinuaba cada vez que Hikari se agachaba y lo tocaba.

Realmente estaba mal.

Sin ser consciente de las acciones de su cuerpo, separó las piernas, estar de pie de aquel modo, no era para nada saludable para él.

Pero entonces Hikari dijo algo más.

—Necesitas sentarte, faltan las medidas para cuando estés flexionado.

—¿Realmente es necesario?—no sabía si quería ser salvado o no de aquella tortura.

—Bueno, si me arriesgo a utilizar números sin medirte, puede que sea algo incómodo utilizar pantalones durante un buen rato.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí—no le quedaba de otra más que invocar a la fuerza que ya no tenía y rezar porque nada sucediera.

Aunque es de Hikari de quién estaba hablando, no había manera de que ella pensara en lo mismo que él.

¿Verdad?

Sí Yamato supiera un poco del mundo del diseño y costura, sabría que existe una tabla estandarizada para saber las medidas del pantalón sin necesidad de utilizar la cinta de medir.

Hikari sólo disfrutaba del momento.

Las mujeres en verdad son de temer.

.

.

.

—Lucen adorables—después de un día entero de trabajo y a menos de uno para el evento, Hikari finalmente había terminado los disfraces, el del Ishida fue lo primero que acabó, en términos de costura y detalles fue el más sencillo, el traje que Gray utilizó en la batalla contra Tártaros le venía como anillo al dedo, por su parte, ella se concentró en lo que restaba del día en terminar el atuendo de Juvia, se complicó un poco por el diseño tan conservador que tenía, no es que no le agradara, pero aquello significaba que tenía que utilizar más tela y por ende coser más, sólo estaba un poco agotada.

Por eso se sintió realizada con el cumplido que Mimi le acababa de dar.

—Gracias, de verdad no sabes cuánto me costó terminarlos—respondió ella para después bostezar sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes —. Lo siento, estoy muy cansada.

—Será mejor que duermas un poco—recomendó la Tachikawa —. No es bueno para tu salud no dormir bien.

—Mimi tiene razón, ve a recuperar energías, nos encargaremos de las pelucas.

Hikari no estaba muy convencida de aquello, pero un nuevo bostezo fue todo lo que necesitó para decidirse. Así que con pasos sonámbulos, se dirigió a su recámara.

—Y bien—habló Mimi —¿Haz hecho algún avance?—le preguntó al rubio quien inspeccionaba la cabellera azulada que tenía en sus manos.

—¿No ves que los disfraces están listos? Sólo nos falta arreglar esto—dijo señalando el objeto que tenía.

Mimi suspiró.

—Me refiero a Hikari, Takeru me contó que luego de esto irán al cine, esperaba que al menos hicieras un avance con todo este evento.

—¿T-Takeru dijo qué?

—Todos los sabemos Yama—le respondió sonriente —, excepto quizás por esos hermanitos, son tan despistados que no pueden negar que son familia.

—No la estoy ayudando porque quiera aprovecharme de ella.

—Lo sé, por eso estás aprobado—le dijo levantando un pulgar—, has pasado todas las pruebas, así que ahora, sólo intenta concentrarte en su relación, quizás así ir al cine no será tan incómodo.

—Te preocupas mucho ¿Eh?

—Me preocupa lo lentos que son.

—Por favor Mimi, no compares lo nuestro con la relación que tienes con el simio de Tai.

—¿Lo nuestro?—dijo Mimi.

—¿Simio? —preguntó Taichi.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que Tai acababa de llegar.

Yamato debía decidir a quién enfrentarse.

Mimi o Tai.

Mimi o Tai.

Mimi o Tai.

Su amigo parecía la opción menos dolorosa. Sabía que Mimi utilizaría cualquier tipo de trucos para avergonzado.

Los golpes físicos eran más soportables que eso.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que nos invitaron al restaurante de Mimi por ser una chef destacada?—comenzó a preguntar el rubio.

—Ajá—respondió Tai de mala gana.

—¿Y recuerdas a quien sacaron del lugar por querer ver el partido de fútbol?

—E-Eso…

—¡El mesero sufrió un trauma psicológico, necesitó terapia por meses!—exclamó Yamato.

—Creo que aún no se recupera—susurro Mimi.

Bingo.

Ya se habían olvidado del tema de Hikari, podía respirar con tranquilidad...por ahora.

.

.

.

Finalmente el día había llegado, luego de diecisiete horas de sueño ininterrumpido Hikari se sentía como nueva, Yamato condujo hacia el hotel donde se realizaría el evento, después de los últimos acontecimientos ni Taichi, ni Mimi, deseaban ingresar en un lugar tan peligroso.

Desafortunadamente Yamato tenía un atractivo similar al provocado por Mimi, así que las miradas no duraron mucho en hacerse notar, por supuesto, las féminas del lugar eran más discretas, aunque no faltó algunas dos o tres, o quince, que le pidieron una foto al ahora peliazabache.

—No sabía que las personas eran tan entusiastas cuando ven un disfraz—comentó Yamato colocándose su gafete.

—No es sólo el disfraz, es cómo te queda—masculló Kari.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—N-Nada, que llamas mucho la atención, deberíamos apresurarnos para llegar antes de que se llene el salón.

—Está bien.

Una vez ingresaron por las grandes puertas del lugar, se dieron cuenta, o al menos la Yagami lo hizo, de que era muy similar a la primera ronda.

—Impresionante—susurró Yamato.

—No tienes que forzarte a decir nada agradable, sé que esto no es del tipo de eventos al que te gustaría asistir.

—¿A sí? ¿Será que la señorita tiene alguna idea de lo que me gusta?

—B-Bueno, estoy segura de que no te interesa el anime o los mangas.

—Tienes razón—ella se deprimió, sabía que su mundo era algo raro—. Soy más de series y cómics—reveló. Haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los concursantes fueron llamados al escenario.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

—Yamato—le llamó, provocando que el mencionado de detuviera para girar a verla —¿Sí?

—Sólo divirtámonos en esto—declaró, dándole un beso rápido en sus labios, casi que paralizándolo al instante.

Yamato.exe ha dejado de funcionar.

.

.

.

—¡Ahhhhh! Estuvimos tan cerca—el concurso había terminado, fue una gran sorpresa para ambos el haber llegado hasta la final, sin embargo, se encontraron con el mesero al que Taichi mandó al hospital hace unos meses atrás, y al cual Yamato propinó unos buenos golpes, todo fue para proteger a su amigo, pero nunca creyó que le traería consecuencias, quién diría que aquel restaurante era uno de los patrocinadores —. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito ¡No es justo!

A Hikari le divertía ver cómo, a pesar del reinicio de sistema que había tenido el rubio momentos antes de que empezara el concurso, ahora estuviera metido de lleno en él.

—En realidad estaba justificado—comentó Hikari riendo —. Gray-sama no tiene los ojos azules, fue un error mío, no te preocupes.

—P-Pero…

—Olvidé los lentes de contactos grises, pero es que te ves tan bien así, que ni siquiera los recordé.

¿Estaba ella consciente de sus palabras?

—¡Aunque nosotros tenemos esto!—exclamó señalando los boletos para cualquier premier de películas, en la mejor sala y el servicio de comida gratis a su cine favorito —. Creo que salimos ganando, ahora no tendré que pagar por nuestra cita.

Sí, ella definitivamente sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ganaremos para la próxima—le dijo él con mucha seguridad —. Te lo prometo.

Hikari sabía que eligió bien.

Y Yamato se sentía igual.

_**Bonus**_

—Por cierto Yamato, por qué de repente rechazaste una de las delicias de Mimi el día que fuiste a casa. —el rubio no creyó que había sido tan evidente, pero al parecer Hikari no perdía pista de nada, cómo le explicaría que en una noche de copas con su Takeru y Taichi, el castaño reveló que había notado que cada vez que tenían una buena sesión de sexo, Mimi preparaba galletas de frambuesa.

Definitivamente eso era secreto de estado.

Aunque estaba seguro de que en alguna próxima fiesta, Taichi podría revelarlo.

Bueno, ese no era asunto suyo.

—Simplemente ni se me apetecía—dijo evadiendo el tema. Hikari no insistió más, pero estaba segura de que había algo detrás de todo eso.

Aunque en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba, sólo quería intentar salir de esa duda.

Fin.


End file.
